


Time to Let Go

by glompcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glompcat/pseuds/glompcat
Summary: A very short missing moment immediately before Leia and Amilyn's conversation in The Last Jedi.





	Time to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short unedited draft of a thing I wrote as I sorted through some of my TLJ feelings.

“I should have anticipated this day going so poorly, it was in my horoscope.”

“Was it?” Leia asked, offering Amilyn an indulgent smile. “Which system’s charts?”

 

Decades ago, when they had first met, Leia had made fun of Amilyn’s interest in astrology. Even after they had become friends, Leia had continued to make her feelings about Amilyn’s hobby clear.

Yet after that horrid day when they had watched Kier bleed out, that mission where both of them lost their innocence forever, Leia’s disapproval had vanished.

If anything she had had started to _encourage_ her friend’s interests.

 

Amilyn sometimes wondered if that was because her knowledge of astrology had translated directly into astrogation skills, or if Leia had simply wanted Amilyn to cling to the frivolities of youth.

 

“Gatalenta’s of course. My future based on the position of the stars I was born under is always the most reliable.”

They didn't have horoscopes on Gatalenta. Did not believe in anything other than the Will of the Force.

Amilyn wasn't sure if Leia knew that.

“What was it then? This terrible horoscope of yours.”

 

Instead of answering Amilyn looked down, at where her hand and Leia’s were clasped together tight.

 

It had been thirty seven standard years since the first time they had held hands.

 

_Thirty seven years._

 

It really was a Force-blessed miracle they had ever gotten so old, what with how many battles and wars they had both fought in.

 

She broke away from Leia, unwilling to shatter the comfort of this moment with the reality of what she must do. As if simply avoiding talking about it would stop this from being the day she would finally discover the answer to the great mystery that was death.

 

Vice-Admiral Holdo would go down with the ship, like a captain in a children’s tale.

 

Amilyn’s grin turned wistful, and she reached out to trace the youthful curve of the Captain who had delayed the transport launch’s face.

 

It would be up to him now, holding Leia’s hand.

  

It was time for Amilyn to let go.


End file.
